2014/Июль
1 июля Twitter :"i did this a few years ago. I still love it, beautiful piece with Vezzoli, he's an angel. makes me so happy http://vimeo.com/42338665 ''" :"''Happy Canada Day! What a beautiful day in Montreal I can't wait to siiiing. It's hot out baby, BUT BEAUTIFUL." :"My favorite song ever written, I got to perform it tonight. Written By BILLY STRAYHORN ''LUSH LIFE" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5skk2iGZP9c #CheekToCheek"'' Instagram Покидает Le St James Hotel в Монреале 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 003.jpg 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 004.jpg :Наряд от J. S. Collections. В Монреале 7-1-14 Way at Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg На фестивале джаза в Монреале Выступление :Сет лист #"But Beautiful" (Дуэт) #"Lush Life" (Соло Гаги) #"Sophisticated Lady" (Соло Тони) #"It Don't Mean a Thing (If It Ain't Got That Swing)" (Дуэт) 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 001.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 002.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 004.jpg 7-1-14 At Montreal International Jazz Festival 003.jpg|За кулисами Возвращается в Le St James Hotel в Монреале 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-1-14 Arriving Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 2 июля Покидает Le St James Hotel в Монреале 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg 7-2-14 Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg :Наряд от The Kooples (SS14 Collection). Прибывает в Bell Centre в Монреале 7-2-14 Arriving at Bell Centre in Montreal 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Bell Centre 7-2-14 Backstage at Bell Centre in Quebec 001.jpeg|За кулисами Покидаeт Bell Centre в Монреале 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 001.jpg Возвращается в Le St James Hotel в Монреале 7-2-14 Returning at Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg 3 июля Instagram Twitter :"magnificent arrangement of Bad Romance. Laying in a beautiful bed looking out window, eyes closed. Just listening...http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYFMgeBaLUQ" :"Thank you for the beautiful flowers itstonybennett You've changed my life. �� http://instagram.com/p/qAIj2EJFCC/ ''" 4 июля Leaving Le St James Hotel in Montreal 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 001.jpg 7-4-14 Out in Quebec 002.jpeg Instagram Twitter :"@TrevorMoran @thebackplane @MCMichelsen what a stud" :"Happy 4th of July America! Grab some ����������������beers, rocknroll, bbqs family and friends, it's time to party!" :"80,000 Quebec Monsters attend the #artrave tonight! big big BIG SHOW I can't wait!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Le Festival d'été de Québec 5 июля Instagram Twitter В Онтарио 7-5-14 At Toronto Fire Services in Ontario 001.jpg :Винтажные очки от Ultra Goliath 2. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Ottawa Bluesfest 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 001.jpg|Backstage 7-5-14 Backstage at Ottawa Bluesfest in Ottawa 002.jpg :Очки от Emmanuelle Khanh. 6 июля В Кофейне в Торонто В Старбаксе 7-6-14 At Starbucks in Ontario 001.jpeg Покидает Старбакс 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 Leaving a Starbucks Coffee in Ontario 002.jpg :Наряд от ???, очки от ???, серьги от ??? , перчатки от ???, туфли от Jerome C. Rousseau. Шопинг в Торонто В магазине I Miss You Vintage Прибывает в I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Arriving at I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg Покидает I Miss You Vintage 7-6-14 Leaving the I Miss You Vintage in Toronto 002.JPEG 7-6-14 Leaving I Miss You Vintage in Ontario 001.jpg В Divine Decadence Прибывает в Divine Decadence 7-6-14 Heading at Vintage Stores in Toronto 001.jpg Внутри 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg 7-6-14 At Divine Decadence Originals in Toronto 002.jpg Покидает Divine Decadence 7-6-14 Leaving the Divine Decadence Originals in Ontario 001.jpg Instagram Twitter :"27 000 фанатов пришли вчера на artRAVE на Bluesfest в Оттаве. Наблюдаю, как все эти тела трутся друг о друга и ликуют��" :"I JUST HAD THE GREATEST SHOPPING EXPERIENCE OF ALL TIME IT WAS LIKE CARDIO AND DRUGS BUT BETTER MAYBE NOT HEALTHY BUT THE VINTAGE WAS ������" :"@NicoleMonster9 its brutal, some violence is involved" 7 июля Instagram Twitter :"Ну, мам, мне нравится играть с твоим жемчугом. У нас особая связь. http://instagram.com/p/qIw2P1JFNc/ ''" :"Вы готовы к #artRaveБуффало? ПОШУМИТЕ НЕМНОГО это время праздновать в нашем монстр-королевстве! ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА ВЕНЕРУ ������ Я ГОТОВА''" Покидает отель в Торонто 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg 7-7-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 003.jpg :Наряд от ???, очки от ???, бижутерия от ??? туфли от ???. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: First Niagara Center Покидает центр в Нью-Йорке 7-7-14 Leaving the First Niagara Center in New York 001.jpg 8 июля Instagram Покидает отель в Торонто 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.jpg Центр йоги в Торонто 7-8-14 Heading at Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Yoga Center in Toronto 001.jpg В Торонто 7-8-14 At Toronto Hemp Company 001.jpg 7-8-14 Leaving the Toronto Hemp Company in Toronto 001.jpg В Vapor Central 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 001.JPEG 7-8-14 At Vapor Central Lounge in Toronto 002.jpg 9 июля Instagram Twitter Покидает отель "Four Seasons" в Торонто 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Air Canada Centre July 10 Instagram 11 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: United Center 14 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: AT&T Center 16 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Toyota Center 17 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: American Airlines Center 19 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena 21 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center 22 июля2 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Staples Center 30 июля artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: US Airways Center Хронология Категория:2014 Категория:Мода 2014